Fallen
by Kitsune Heart
Summary: Humans have long debated their origins, and even the fairies do not have all the answers. When Artemis lectures Holly on a few of the major theories, he stumbles upon one that is perhaps a bit more...apt than most people realize.


**A SELECTION from this fanfiction follows this author's note. If you wish to read the FULL fanfiction, you can find it at the author's Archive of Our Own account, linked on her profile.**

I have made the decision to cut off my fanfiction from this site due to ideological differences with site management. I believe that fan-works should be free, which means not only free monetarily, but also free of restrictions such as this site's ban on chat-fics (virtually ruining the Homestuck fandom), second-person point of view stores (it's...a POV...really), and, of course, adult materials, among other things.

I understand that this may upset some readers, but I ask that you respect my decision about how to manage my creative works. They still exist, un-altered, on another site.

I highly recommend you give AO3 a try. Joining the Archive of Own is a simple process, though it may take a few days to go through the waiting list. However, AO3 was created by fans, is FUNDED by fans (meaning it is advertisement-free), and does not restrict anything unless for valid copyright issues. It also has a robust tagging and search system, as well as a series manager, which will reduce the confusion regarding many of my works. If you are an author and would like an invitation, please message me through PM to see if I have any available.

Thank you for all your support as I entered into the world of fan-works. If you're interested in more of my fan-works, including audio productions, cosplay, and videos, please check my Tumblr, also linked on my profile.

Fan-girling with you all,

Kit

* * *

"Pterodactlys," Artemis said, giving Holly a frankly shocked look. "Really? Fairies think they descended from pterodactyls?"

"Well," Holly said, standing on the tips of her toes to reach the top of the young man's desk and trace the skeletal outline of an elf that Artemis had been consulting. "Sprites have wings, obviously. And there's the vestigial wing-bones of elves. Those obviously indicate a relationship to a flying species. And our bones are generally lighter than a human's, so that is another argument for flight."

"And it never crossed your scientists' minds that fairies are more likely to have descended from a more mammalian species, such as a bat or even a primate, as humans did? After all, a logical next step from swinging in trees is flying through them." Artemis pulled a new pair of printouts from beneath the elf model, spreading them all in a triangular shape on his desk. "Begin with something that can fly. The species, for various reasons, branches off. Let's say those that can't fly will become sort of...gliders, and their skin tone adapts, as well. Brown, to blend with the ground and trunks of trees they would be more likely to land on. Those that fly well turn green to match the treetops. Those that completely lose the ability to fly—the pixies, if you haven't caught on—go for a paler skin tone, to match in with grasses and plains, and completely lose their wings. Elves are simply..." He waved one hand in the air, as if he would knock into the words he wanted.

"Less evolved than pixies?" Holly supplied sarcastically.

"I said no such thing."

"It was implied."

"Holly, you simply must stop putting words into my mouth. I was _going_ to say that they are irreversibly removed from flight. Have you never wondered why you love flying so much? Perhaps it is an ancient desire, unsurfaced by the skillful use of technology."

She considered this, looking between the medical drawings. It was odd to see oneself reduced to such basic elements, and then further dissected according to your instincts. Even more odd when the arguments made perfect sense. "Okay. What about dwarves? And goblins? Goblins aren't even technically mammals, anymore. No...mammaries." She coughed,

"Further and further back, evolutionarily speaking. Eventually, there would be one common ancestor. Some initial magical creature. After all, if we are to follow the theory of evolution, we all come from one original creature." Artemis laughed once, rolling his eyes. Then he glanced at Holly, pensive.

**[END SELECTION]**

* * *

**This story, in its entirety, can be found at Kitsune Heart's AO3 account, linked in her profile.**


End file.
